


Unbalanced

by Steadfxst



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Arguing, Crying, F/M, Feelings, Pregnancy Scares, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steadfxst/pseuds/Steadfxst
Summary: Lucy slept with both Flynn and Wyatt in close enough succession that it makes her nervous when she’s two weeks late on her period. She sits down with them to tell them she’s going to take a pregnancy test.





	Unbalanced

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thegreen_Phoenix47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegreen_Phoenix47/gifts).



By the time Flynn walks into the kitchen area, he sees Lucy and Wyatt are already seated. Lucy’s hands are wrapped protectively around a steaming mug of tea.

“Is this an intervention?” Flynn asks.

He pulls out the chair next to Wyatt, moves it a few more inches away from him, and sits. Wyatt rolls his eyes.

“So what is this about?” Wyatt asks gently. “Is everything okay?”

Lucy laughs once. She stares into her cup for a moment, and Flynn leans in against the table.

“Lucy?”

“I’m pregnant,” she says. “Or I might be. I don’t know.”

The two men are stunned. That was not at all what Flynn had been expecting. It took a lot to knock him off balance these days.

“Have you…taken a test?” Wyatt asks.

Flynn watches him pull his hands off the table and clench them into fists under it.

“I snuck out today.”

“Do you know how dangerous—?” Wyatt starts.

“ _Really?_ ” Flynn interrupts. “Let her finish.”

She makes no comment on their interjections.

“I bought one, but I haven’t taken it yet. I wanted to tell you both first.”

“Shouldn’t the others be here too?” Wyatt asks.

Flynn’s eyes momentarily widen. Oh. This confirmed for him that Wyatt had truly believed Lucy when she told him that nothing had happened the time she had spent the night. That was rather naïve of him, Flynn thinks.

“I wanted to tell you both first,” she repeats. “Because one of you is the father. Or would be. If I actually am.”

Wyatt turns on him. Oh joy.

“You and Lucy?” he says, incredulous.

“Obviously,” Flynn says.

Wyatt turns back to her.

“You told me—”

“I know,” she says.

He puts his head in his hands. For Lucy’s sake, Flynn doesn’t make a comment about how Wyatt was possibly about to twice become a father to two different Rittenhouse babies at once. Even without speaking his incendiary comment aloud, he can see Wyatt is getting heated.

“Jesus Christ,” Wyatt says.

Flynn closes his eyes and bites his tongue. He doesn’t blame Wyatt for being upset. There were a lot of emotions coursing through him as well. To an extent, he couldn’t blame the man, but it wasn’t fair to Lucy, who was potentially carrying the greatest burden of all.

Flynn reaches out and rests his hand atop her wrist. She looks up, looking wan. Like she hadn’t gotten any sleep the night before.

“You should take the test, Lucy.”

She nods, solemnly. They see her grab a box from her room and then enter the bathroom. The door shuts, leaving them alone in the silence. Wyatt gets up and paces. Flynn watches him with his arms folded across his chest, chair tilted back slightly on the back two legs.

“Why didn’t she tell me? Why? Why didn’t she tell me about you two?” Wyatt mutters.

He picks up an apple from the bowl on the counter, gives an unintelligible shout, and hurls it at the wall with enough force that it breaks apart. Flynn’s eyebrows shoot up. Wyatt reaches to grab another.

“Perhaps Lucy thought you’d react with disproportionate anger,” Flynn says.

This seems to shake him out of his red-tinted headspace. Wyatt’s hand releases the innocent fruit. He takes a few deep breathes and resumes pacing without the same hard line to his shoulders.

“What are we going to do?”

Flynn isn’t sure if he means him and Lucy or if he was trying to invoke some sort of camaraderie based on this shared moment. Either way, Flynn doesn’t reply. He’s trying to keep his own self in check. He half hopes she is pregnant with his child because babies were precious and rare gifts, and he wouldn’t fuck up a second chance if she wanted to keep it. On the other, he could not imagine a worse scenario to bring a child into. This, he feels, gives him rare insight into how Wyatt felt when Jessica had dropped her bombshell news.

Wyatt sits down, and Flynn puts his chair back down onto two legs.

“How are you so damn calm?” he asks.

Flynn sighs.

“What good will getting angry do?”

“None. But I can’t help it. I just can’t—”

He doesn’t finish his thought. His head drops onto his biceps and his hands around his head. Flynn feels some pity for him.

“All we can do is trust Lucy will do what is best for herself. You trust Lucy, don’t you?”

Wyatt picks his head up. His eyes are wet.

“Of course.”

“I do, too. That is what is keeping me calm.”

There seems to be a moment of understanding, but the moment is lost when Lucy reenters the room holding the stick. It’s a “pin drop” moment. Lucy licks her lips.

“It’s, um, negative,” she says. “It’s negative.”

A thousand thoughts and emotions race through him, but he holds it all in, waiting for a cue from Lucy.

“It’s negative,” she repeats.

She cries, and both men stand. In a clear sign of truce, they both embrace her, and Lucy melts into their arms.

“Oh, Luce, it’s okay. It’ll be okay,” Wyatt says.

“We’re here for you. Both of us,” Flynn says.

“I don’t even know why I’m crying,” she sobs. “What would I do with a sweet little baby right now?”

Flynn’s heart aches. All he can do is reassure her that everything was okay. Wyatt, to his credit, keeps calm. Perhaps seeing her distress had helped him push his own feelings to the side for a moment. Wyatt could be a very tender person when he wanted to be, Flynn decides.

“You need to sleep,” Flynn says once she has quieted down to mewling into his turtleneck.

She nods against his chest, and he effortlessly picks her up. There is a brief flash of something in Wyatt’s eyes, but it leaves quickly.

“I’ll bring her her tea,” he says.

Flynn nods in thanks at his solidarity.

Carefully, he lays her down. Wyatt puts her mug on her nightstand and pulls the covers up over her after Flynn pulls off her shoes.

“When you’re ready, we’re here if you wanna talk,” Wyatt says.

She nods sleepily against her pillow. Flynn pushes her hair off her face. Wyatt snaps the light off. 

They exit, together.

“She’ll be alright, right?” Wyatt asks, shutting the door.

Flynn nods.

“I think so. Will you?” Flynn asks.

“Yeah. After—Well. After the shock wears off, I guess. How about you?”

He briefly thinks of his daughter.

“Wyatt, I haven’t been alright for a very long time. But this? This I will survive, too.”


End file.
